Spider-man Origin, retold
by thenerdfiles12
Summary: Peter parker's origin, just told differently.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was your normal slacker. Even though he had an IQ of 140 (which is not far from Hawking), he just did not care for school. But he did have a love for chemistry and technological science. Peter didn't know His dad, and when his mom died in a lab fire, he had to move from a small apartment in lower east Manhattan, to a house in Forest hills with his loving aunt and uncle. They try to get through to him, but they fail. today was the school's first in a series of mandatory field trips in his sophomore year of high school. But he's not as dull about it today. He's going on a trip to oscorp to the genetics department. He knows about the spiders and he's always been fascinated with spider legends and mythology. But he just broke up with his girlfriend, Liz Allan, who is in the same group with him for the trip. He told her that she wasn't in love with him and that she was infatuated. He also told her that he was pretty sure that he didn't love her either. So it made the trip awkward. When the woman was talking about how the spiders work, Peter noticed Liz being taken by Norman Osborn into a cyberlocked door. So peter followed and hid behind a wall. He heard. "Liz, I know your mom wanted me to show you this, so I will. This is the serum for our spider silk replicant. It's not finished yet. We based it off of Mary Pa-" "I know, Mr. Osborn." "I see you date her son." "Used to Mr. Osborn." While they were talking, A spider was spinning a web and landed on Peter. It was trapped in his collar, and as defense, it bit him. "Ow!" he said. Then They turned around and Peter was gone.

When they got back from the trip, they had to go home. Peter walked. As he was walking, there was a distracted driver. She was texting and Peter was walking across the street when she was driving towards him. His senses were activated and he jumped over the car when it hit a fire hydrant. He grasped the subway's structure with his fingertips as if he was as light as a feather. He was hesitant to jump, because he knew how much the impact would hurt him. But he did, because, {breaking the fourth wall here} I, mean, how else will he get down? But surprisingly, He landed perfectly on his feet and nothing happened. Peter had always had a fear of heights, but was now craving it. He tried to climb the wall in the alley behind his house. He tried and it worked...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amazed with himself and his newfound powers, Peter tested them out. He had heightened senses, and a sixth sense which he thought was related to a mythological spider legend, the legend of Arachnae. He thought he was turning into a human spider, and he was scared. He did some research, and he found out that it was due to the genetically altered dna entering his rare blood type. He played with his powers for about a month until he saw an amateur wrestling commercial. After seeing his aunt's unpaid bills, and a foreclosure letter, he was finding ways to get money. The wrestling match was on his birthday. Before he left to go to the match, He had a talk with his uncle. "Peter, we have to talk. You don't have to work for this. We want you to be a kid. And we-" "but I need to work for this. If we don't have this money, we'll be out the streets" "I got a check coming in, and" WHEN IS THAT UNCLE BEN! I LOVE YOU BUT I ALSO LOVE THIS FAMILY, AND I'M NOT GONNA LET US BE ON THE STREETS WAITING FOR YOUR 'CHECK' W-We just don't have that much time." "I know but-" "I gotta go uncle ben".

He had to survive 5 minutes in the ring with mcmiller the killer. He decided to use his wits because he was scared as hell and he used it as defense. "why do you look like a trans girl? I don't mind but still, You look like a girl and you're supposed to be a macho wrestler guy." Peter survived the 5 minutes and got enough to pay one month's mortgage which was 3000 dollars. When he was walking home, He saw a guy with a gun running past him. As he was walking he had a voice mail from uncle ben and it said "Peter, I understand this situation, and if I were you I'd do the same thing. You're a smart kid, and that's powerful, And like the book said, With great power, comes great responsibility" When he got home, His aunt may was crying. The Nypd found a body they think was ben's and they needed them to identify the body. They gave peter an Id of the killer and he ran off. He put on the makeshift mask he had and looked for the killer, When he did, peter beat him to a pulp. He had a bloody nose, swollen eye, and a busted lip. Dazed, peter realized who he was. Then the killer fell out of a window and landed in water. There were loose pipes, and he got electrocuted. Peter, looking at his dead body, ran once he saw police coming.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

After Uncle Ben's funeral, a sudden ambush of flashbacks traumatized Peter. He already had severe anxiety, and he now had PTSD. He had a sudden surge of flash backs at unpredictable times. He couldn't handle the fact that he practically killed a man and it was damaging his health. He had a sickly gray look on him, his eyes had donned dark circles, and he was puking every night. It took him til his 17th birthday to get better. Peter had been extremely ill, and by Christmas he was way better than before. He was on good terms with Liz and they now had a brother sister relationship. He told Liz about his powers and how that guy died. She promised not to tell. He now had a new girlfriend named Gwen Stacey. She had long tangled dirty blonde hair, wore glasses, and was tall and lanky. She was the smartest person in his Chemistry class, besides him. They had met around his birthday, and she's the reason he got better. His aunt may had gotten remarried with J. Jonah Jameson, and he gave Peter a job as a webmaster for the Daily bugle website. His life got better. All it took was 7 months. He still remembered that night, only he just got better at hiding it. And on the year he had without his uncle, he remembered what he said. And he acted on it. He became, Spiderman


End file.
